Even If We Only Have Tonight
by 8hat8
Summary: Reid and Morgan have been taken by the un-sub they've been hunting. What if tonight was all they had to confront their feelings for each other? (Mentions of torture and beatings. One or two swear words and slight smut between our favourite agents.)


Reid and Morgan have been taken by the un-sub they've been hunting. What if tonight was all they had to confront their feelings for each other? (Mentions of torture and beatings. One or two swear words and slight smut between our favourite agents.)

Disclaimer – I do not own Criminal Minds

**Even If We Only Have Tonight**

"Run Reid RUN" Morgan screamed as he saw the metal door swinging open "Get out, Get past him"

"I'm not leaving you here to die" Reid let go of Morgan's restraints and felt around the floor for some sort of weapon. To his luck he found a broken metal pipe in the debris on the floor and stood quickly to face his captor. "I won't leave you Derek – I can fight him!"

"No Reid!" Morgan's voice was strong and angry "You're too weak!" He glanced at the older agent who was still tied to a metal chair, his face was swollen and bloody from last night's beating. Spencer felt his heart aching at this sight.

"Well, what have we here?" mocked a deep voice from the door "Has the scrawny doctor slipped from his chains?" he laughed "I think he needs another beating to remind him that I am the master here!"

"Touch him again Murdoch and I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Morgan spat in the madman's direction.

The team had been called to a small town in Arizona to help find an un-sub who kidnapped and tortured young men, Reid seemed to fit the victim's profile and after ignoring Morgan's reservations had decided to lure him into a trap in the town's only night club. Unfortunately James Murdoch, a highly gifted computer whizz, had been keeping an eye on their progress through hidden cameras that he'd placed in opportune places throughout the town so he knew about their plan and had his own mapped out. Morgan, too preoccupied with looking out for Reid had not seen Murdoch slip the rohypnol into his water and was soon rendered helpless. Before 'helping' the dark skinned man into the back of his car, Murdoch had phoned in a 'sighting' from a concerned witness, sending the rest of the team on a wild goose chase which gave him the advantage to deal with this unlikely pair. After a simple threat concerning Morgan's fate, Murdoch followed Reid towards the exit, and calmly nodded as Reid dumped his badge and gun in the bin on the way out.

Three days had now passed since their capture.

Reid launched himself at Murdoch swinging the pipe weakly, missing him by an inch. With a cruel laugh, Murdoch pushed Reid back against the wall, pinning the delicate arm holding the pipe against the cold concrete with one hand and making a fist with the other. He looked at Morgan with pure disgust "I will do whatever I want with the scrawny little shit!"

Reid grunted in pain as Murdoch's fist made contact with his lower abdomen, he slid to the floor letting the pipe roll from his grasp.

"Oh, and this is for threatening me" He kicked Reid hard in the side three times before composing himself and turning to walk out through the door. The metal clanging of the lock could be heard clearly over Reid's whimpering.

Morgan felt the anger boiling through him "You bastard!" he shouted at the middle aged man. He rocked the chair trying to free himself, the bindings cutting deeper into his wrists.

"Reid … Baby boy?" Morgan managed to topple the chair onto its side bringing him that little bit closer to the genius. "Reid you have to make your way over to me – I can't get to you!"

"Derek?" Reid's voice was weak. He coughed spluttering specks of blood over the floor, slowly he raised himself to his knees and made his way over to Morgan's side. He struggled with Derek's restraints for a long time before he managed to free his hands, both men were silent as he helped Morgan sit up against the wall next to him when he finished with the last knot.

Morgan moved his hand to Reid's stomach. "Don't!" Spencer winced. He was too weak to swat Derek's hand away "Please don't touch me."

"I'm just checking to see if he broke anything" Morgan looked into Spencer's eyes, "I didn't mean to hurt you" he whispered.

Reid nodded lightly and then leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes in an attempt to hide the tremors he felt from his friend's touch. He finally broke the silence, "I'm fine' … just don't … I CAN'T handle this!" _Can't handle you_ he thought to himself.

"I'm so sorry Spence. This is all my fault"

"What are you talking about?" Spencer swung his body to face Morgan.

"I'm the one who got us into this! I should never have let you lure him in … I should have been concentrating more … If I hadn't been watching out for you I would have noticed him drugging me!"

"Stop blaming me!" Reid barked.

"Whoa! I'm not! … I mean … no … I didn't mean it that way Spence … I just wanted to keep you safe" Morgan grabbed Reid's hand intertwining their fingers. "I can't concentrate when you're in danger baby boy – I just see red!"

"Don't say things that you don't mean … things like that, I can't handle this … you!" he tugged his hand away from Morgan's grasp and started panting. "You keep touching me, holding my hands, moving my hair out of my eyes … It's driving me insane!"

"I'm sorry … I didn't mean anything by it!" Morgan's eyes began to tear.

"That's exactly my problem – you don't mean anything by it!" Reid ran his hands through his hair and sighed "You trick me into thinking there's something else and then you go and … you … you confuse me … you become that womaniser again!"

_I confuse you_ Morgan thought to himself, _God boy genius - you confuse me_! He had no idea what to do next so they both just sat in silence. Morgan rubbing the sores on his wrists, occasionally glancing at the younger man and Reid dabbing away at the re-opened wound on his lower lip.

"Derek" Reid said calmly not able to meet his eyes "we're likely going to die here and I don't want to perish without … without telling you"

"Telling me what?" Morgan asked expectantly reaching for Reid's hand again.

Reid sighed and felt a relief as the flood gates opened "I have these feelings … deep in my stomach whenever I'm around you" Morgan felt a smile forming for the first time in three long days. "My palms get sweaty when you touch me and I get so angry when you look at women, or when you call Garcia all those different names … I don't know what's wrong with me …"

Reid was cut short when Morgan grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto his lap, he snaked his other hand around Reid's neck and kissed him fiercely. After the initial shock Reid relaxed in Morgan's grip and started kissing back. Both forgetting their situation. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as their hands explored every part of each other. Reid shifted his legs so he was straddling Morgan, Derek placed one hand on the geniuses back pulling him closer while he used the other to caress his arse through his brown corduroy's.

Morgan broke the kiss and looked at Reid "I … I didn't know how you felt … I didn't know you wanted me!" Reid leaned back for a moment. Suddenly aware of his actions he started to pull away from Morgan.

"I … I'm sorry Derek … you don't have to do this … I know you don't feel anything for me"

"Wait Spence … no!" he grabbed Reid's hips and pulled him closer.

"Derek I know you like women – you don't have to pretend – don't do this because you feel sorry for me" Reid motioned to their current position "I've had my chance to tell you how I feel – that's all I ever wanted – now I can die without any regrets!"

"Stop it Spence … I won't let you die" Morgan moved his hand to Reid's cheek "I feel the same way … can't you tell … I've been giving you little hints like this ever since I can remember" with that he tucked a loose strand of hair behind Reid's ear. Morgan held Spencer's chin between his fingers forcing the young agent to look at him. "I love you Spence – those small touches were the only luxuries I could afford myself without scaring you away. If I had no self-control I would have jumped you a long time ago" he chuckled and studied Reid's face waiting for some sort of acceptance "Can I carry on kissing you now?"

Reid nodded quickly, "I didn't know! Some genius huh?" Suddenly he crashed his bruised lips against Morgan's once more. They reached for each other's clothes, tugging and ripping away layers with urgency, carefully avoiding the scars left behind by Murdoch. Reid threw his head back as Morgan trailed kisses along his neck. Reid groaned with pleasure as Morgan bucked his rock hard manhood up towards his, then Spencer started grinding against him.

Both annoyed with the barrier of clothing, Morgan's hands found their way down the back of Reid's pants, pushing them further down as Reid raised his hips. He tugged at Morgan's jeans and within seconds both men were completely naked. They stopped to look at each other, Morgan's eyes were wide and he hadn't imagined Spencer's body to be this lean. His torso was covered in angry sores and cigarette burns; he looked like one of the victims on the slab in the morgue and that's when it happened. Morgan felt himself cry as the hopelessness of their situation finally sank in.

Reid kneeled next to Morgan, held his cheek lightly and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

Morgan then reached his hand up towards Spencer's intertwining their fingers again before pulling him back onto his lap. Reid's skin was even paler against Morgan's chocolate muscular form and he shivered as he felt Derek's free hand moving along his inner thigh. He let out a small whimper and Morgan nuzzled against his ear.

Derek relished at the thought that he could have this effect on the resident genius.

"Derek" Reid gasped between kisses "I'm glad I told you …" Morgan pulled him as close as he could "even if I only have this night with you"

"Me too baby boy"

They made passionate love over and over long into the night, both agents never wanting the dawn to break. With the dawn Derek knew that Murdoch would return and he would have to fight – both Morgan and Reid were weak and the rest of the team were God only knows where.

Morgan clung to the sleeping brunette in his arms, never wanting to see him hurt again, as the light began to filter in from outside his grip tightened. He kissed his lovers' forehead lightly, setting him aside and getting to his feet as he heard the familiar sound of metal clanging in the lock.


End file.
